A New Life
by Hearts345
Summary: I was inspired to write this story just by watching the previews... Anyway, this story is about Rayne... A girl with extrordinary powers and no memory of her past. Sound familar? Not gonna give away the whole point of my story but I will say more than one character will grow as a person by the time it's over... Reviews are welcome
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost was walking through the forest, spreading ice and snow, getting it ready for Winter. Suddenly he came across a clearing. This clearing was completely circular and still full of plant life. Jack marveled at how strange this was and began freezing it. His powers didn't seem to be working though. Despite Jack's best efforts to cover them with snow, the grass and flowers continued to grow as if nothing was bothering them. Jack looked around the clearing and saw that the plants seemed to be the thickest in the middle. He decided to see why and began walking towards the center. That's when he saw her.

As soon as he stepped towards the middle, she appeared. She was a teenage girl of about 15 with long reddish-brown hair. The flowers around her seemed to be the most beautiful and exotic. Jack reasoned that she must have been lying down in the grass and sat up when he moved toward the middle. This wasn't as odd as you might think; it could have been coincidence except for the part where she was staring right at him. He continued walking towards her. Most humans can't see him unless he allows them to. This girl had to be some sort of Guardian. As he got closer to her, he could see that she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. When he was a few feet in front of her, she spoke,

"Who are you?" she said in the clearest of voices. All the while her bright green eyes were studying every detail of his face.

"I'm…" he hesitated. "Jack Frost. And who are you?"

"My name is Rayne." she said, never taking her eyes off his.

"How did you get here?" asked Jack.

"I have no idea," she said. "I just woke up in this clearing."

Jack studied her face to see if she was telling the truth. He looked deep into her eyes and saw no sign of deception in them. Now that he was so close to her, he thought he'd look her over. He saw she was wearing a flowery pink skirt and a white tank top that stood out greatly against her lightly tanned skin. Over the tank top she had a light blue cardigan that set off her eyes and almost made them sparkle. Finally he noticed she didn't appear to be wearing shoes. He thought this was strange, but who was he to judge her? It just so happened that he wasn't wearing shoes either. Jack then saw that the flowers were growing toward Rayne almost like she was their sun.

"That' still odd." he said.

"What's odd?" asked Rayne.

"The way the flowers are acting. They seem to love you and they're completely ignoring me." he said.

"Ignoring you?" she asked.

"Yeah look." said Jack. He bent down and placed his left hand on a thick group of flowers. He tried with all his might to freeze them but despite the ice cloud over them, the flowers refused to freeze.

"Wow." said Rayne. She then waved her right hand over the same group of flowers. A sparkly powder seemed to flow from her fingers and came to rest on the flowers. In response to the powder, the flowers multiplied and spread even further throughout the clearing.

"What did you just do?" asked Jack.

"Again, I have no idea." said Rayne.

Jack stood up and held his hand out to Rayne to help her up from the ground. As she took it he noticed how warm her hand felt in his icy cold one.

"This is beyond me," he said. "We need some help."

"What do you mean?" asked Rayne as she brushed the dirt from her back.

"As hard as it is for me to admit this. We need help from someone much older and wiser than me," said Jack with a scowl. "We need to see North."


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne smiled. Deep down she felt she knew this "North" person, though she had no idea how. She really wasn't joking when she told Jack she had no memory. All she could remember was waking up in that clearing with a nagging feeling something was missing. She didn't know what it was but now she hoped the man called North would know.

"Where do we find North?" she asked. The curiosity was obvious in her voice.

"North is the person most humans know as Santa Claus. And to find him we need to go to the North Pole." said Jack.

"He has a workshop there…" said Rayne in a kind of far away voice. When she realized what she said, Rayne clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, her eyes wide with surprise.

"H-How did you know that?" asked Jack, totally bewildered. Rayne knew so little about herself but she could remember this obscure fact. What was going on here?

"I swear I don't know." said Rayne. "I just feel like I've met him before. Maybe he knows why?"

"I hope so." said Jack. He stretched his arms, twirling his staff in his hands. "Now the only way I know of to get to the North Pole is to fly."

Rayne's face went from hope to fear as she processed what Jack had just said. For some reason the thought of flying high above the ground was terrifying to her. It was almost like she had a bad experience flying once, but the memory was just out of her reach.

"I don't like heights. I can barely climb a tree, let alone fly."

Jack gaped at her. Once again Rayne had struck upon a hidden memory. This was just so confusing for Jack, but it made him wonder if there was a way to bring back all her memories. Still there was no going around this; they had to fly to the North Pole. He managed to shut his mouth and turned it into a smile which he hoped was reassuring.

"Trust me… It's a much better way to travel than some other methods." he said.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Look… Do you want to learn who you are or not?"

"Well yes but…."

"This is the only way." said Jack. He held out his hand to her. "I'm going to have to carry you, because it will be easier that way."

Rayne hesitated. Fear and anxiety were creeping through her body like a virus but as she looked Jack in the eyes she couldn't help but feel calm. He just projected this aura of trust that she couldn't resist.

Jack sighed, "I promise I won't drop you."

Rayne was about to protest, but thought better of it and took Jack's outstretched hand. Once again she noticed how cold his hand felt in her's.

Jack drew her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Next he scooped her legs up so they were resting on his arms. He held his staff in front of her and kicked off from the ground.

Instantly the wind rushed through her hair. Jack seemed quite calm but she was only getting more anxious. She was trying very hard not to panic. She didn't want to risk seeing how high above the ground they were, so she nestled her face into Jack's chest.

It was like she had stuck her face on a block of ice. Jack was so cold he almost didn't feel alive, but she could hear his heart beating so he had to be. Rayne could feel him stiffen slightly at her touch. She was sure learning about this boy would be just as interesting as learning about herself.

After what felt like hours, they finally descended. When Jack touched down, Rayne turned her head to see where they were. Jack set her down on her feet and Rayne noticed the ground was unusually hard. She crouched down to check it out. The ground was made of ice and it was mostly covered by snow.

"Are we-?" asked Rayne, staring into Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, we made it to the North Pole." he said. He was staring off into the distance and suddenly scowled.

Rayne followed his gaze and saw two large figures running toward them.

"What are those?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. She moved closer to Jack.

"Yetis," said Jack with a smirk. "No doubt they've come to bring us to North. Not that it's all that hard to get to him."

The closer the Yetis came, the more frightened Rayne became. She moved so close to Jack they were almost touching. She thought about hiding behind him but as they were almost the same height, she didn't think that would work.

When the Yetis finally stopped in front of them, Rayne got a better look at them. They all looked kind of the same except that each one had different colored fur.

As she watched them, one of the Yetis noticed her and began making frantic grunting noises. Rayne couldn't understand what it was trying to say.

"Yes." said Jack, apparently he could understand them. "We need to see North. It's urgent."

The Yetis obviously understood that because the next thing either Jack or Rayne knew, they were being carried toward North's workshop in the arms of the Yetis.

* * *

**I know there isn't much to this chapter, but the next one should be better after I finish it. Forgot to mention this before... But as always no Copyright Infringement is ever inteneded with my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

With the Yetis carrying them it didn't take long for them to reach North's workshop. Or more precisely a giant pair of wooden doors on the side of an ice cliff. As they approached, the doors opened and all the wonders within could be seen. Even though Jack had been in the workshop before it didn't make it any less amazing. His eyes never stopped looking around the shop as the Yetis set him and Rayne down.

He was happy to see that Rayne was even more enthralled by the many toys floating around the workshop.

They walked down the long pathway toward North's inventing room. The Yetis working at different stations looked up as they passed. Many of them waved our saluted Jack as he walked by with Rayne right behind him. Sure he was a Guardian now but he didn't think he would ever get used to actually being on good terms with the Yetis. For many years they kept him out of the workshop and now they were allies. He was sure some of them would never truly adjust and that was fine by him. Jack surfaced from his thoughts long enough to realize he was standing in front of a tall door. He reached out with his left hand and knocked loudly on the door.

There was the sound of heavy shuffling footsteps from behind the door and then it opened. As it swung open a huge man was revealed. He had to be at least 6'5" with a round belly and muscular arms. His long white beard stood out against his red shirt. There were also tattoos on his forearms, one said "Naughty" and the other said "Nice". Nicholas St. North smiled when he recognized Jack.

"Jack Frost! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Actually…" said Jack. He really didn't know what to say.

Rayne seemed to sense his indecision and squeezing his shoulder, she stepped in front of him. She came face to face with North and looked into his sapphire blue eyes.

North blinked and stepped back. It was like he had seen a ghost. Suddenly the normally boisterous Russian was lost for words. He just stared at Rayne like he was afraid she wasn't real.

Noticing this Jack turned to Rayne. The surprise he felt was mirrored on her face. He couldn't help but wonder what was so shocking about her.

"Uh… North? Are you alright?" asked Jack.

North shook his head as though trying to clear it. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Yes I'm alright," he said. "I just never expected to see her again."

* * *

"What do you mean, again?" asked Rayne. "Have we met before?"

North raised his eyebrows, "You don't remember?"

"No." said Rayne sadly.

"That's actually what we came to see you about." said Jack.

He then explained how he found Rayne in the clearing. He explained how the flowers were acting around her. And lastly, he explained her apparent lack of memory.

North listened intently to Jack's story. When Jack got to the part about Rayne's lack of memory, he jumped up from his chair and went over to his desk. Out of a drawer he pulled a small wooden box. He placed it on his desk and turned to look at Rayne.

Rayne stared intently at the box. She had a sneaking suspicion that whatever it held was important. She also felt like whatever it was belonged to her. She was about to reach for it when North spoke.

"The last time I saw you alive was 300 years ago." He said, his voice pensive. "Back then you were a hyper and curious young girl. You stayed with me in the shop because Man in the Moon thought I could teach you patience. You see Bunny, Tooth and Sandy had all tried to as well but they had ultimately failed. We also had to keep you safe because we were afraid if Pitch ever found you, you would be lost to us."

North paused here to read the expression of his audience. He could tell Jack was surprised but Rayne was something else. She was staring at North with a blank face. Her eyes told a different story. There were so many emotions flitting through her bright green eyes, that North decided to move on before she started asking questions.

"I think you liked it here the best. But despite my best efforts you were always going off to explore the human world. Because even though you look like a Human, you aren't one. You are a physical form of the spirit of the Earth. You are a form of Mother Nature herself. You never had a human life like Jack here, you just appeared one day. Much like you did today."

"But if I existed before… Why can't I remember it?" asked Rayne. She was trying very hard to absorb all this information.

"You can't remember it because you died my dear." said North. "300 years ago you went out exploring and you didn't return. It worried us greatly because every other time you went exploring you always came back."

North sighed deeply and took the wooden box in his hand.

"When you didn't return we went looking for you. We assumed you were lost. But you had completely disappeared. All we could find was this bracelet." said North. He held the box out to Rayne. "I kept this in the hope you might return."

As Rayne took the box from North, they heard a soft click of a lock turning. And before their eyes the box opened to reveal a small gold bracelet.

The bracelet was made of finely spun ropes of gold that were wrapped around each other like vines. Set along the vines like little flowers were gem stones of every color imaginable.

Rayne placed her hand on the bracelet to take it out of the box, and immediately passed out.

Jack rushed to catch her before she could hit the floor. He looked to North for some explanation but North was just as surprised as he was. All Jack could hope for was that Rayne would be alright.

* * *

**Oh boy... What happened to Rayne? Will she be alright? We'll just have to wait and see... The next chapter is in the works but it might take a while yet... I hope you liked this chapter and as always, reviews are welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining brightly and birds were singing in the trees as the wind rushed through them. Rayne was crouched on a tree branch trying with all her might not to make any noise. That was what Bunnymund had told her to do if she was ever near humans. Even though she knew most humans couldn't see her, she was still being cautious. At the base of the tree sat a teenage boy.

This boy was the reason she had climbed the tree. She had followed him all the way from his home in the small village near the forest. She had been exploring despite North's warnings but she couldn't help it. She had seen this boy before and she found him particularly fascinating.

The boy was drawing on the ground with a stick. Rayne leaned forward to see his drawing and as she did so, she heard the branch creak and saw a leaf fall to the ground right next to the boy.

All of a sudden he stopped and looked up into the tree. His mouth fell open as he took in the sight before him. There was a red haired girl with green eyes staring down at him.

Rayne gasped. She had seen that face before on her travels with the other Guardians. For whatever reason, this boy could see her. She jumped down from the branch and landed lightly next to him.

Her movement seemed to snap him back to reality. Now that she was next to him he could see her more clearly. This girl couldn't be more than 15 and as he looked into her eyes he suddenly felt like he was looking into her soul. Blushing slightly he looked away. He saw she was wearing a knee-length white dress but no shoes.

"Don't your feet get cold?" he asked.

"Nope." said Rayne with a smirk. She tilted her head thoughtfully her long hair falling to one side of her head. "Well once but that was because I got lost in a snow storm."

"Yeah it can get pretty bad around here in the winter." said the boy.

"Oh it wasn't around here. It was at the North Pole." she said seriously.

The boy blinked. "What did you just say?"

"The North Pole." she said matter-of-factly. "What's your name? Mine is Rayne."

"Jackson." he said bewildered. This girl was strange and yet he couldn't help but find her interesting at the same time.

"Well Jackson… How come you can see me?" she asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Normally I'm invisible to humans. What makes you so special?" she said, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I don't know." he sighed.

Rayne took in his appearance. He was dressed in brown pants, a white shirt, a brown vest and a brown cloak. He had soft brown hair and rosy skin. The last thing she noticed was his eyes. They were deep chocolate brown and sparkled in the sun.

She looked down at the ground and finally saw what he was drawing. It was a snowflake. But not just any snowflake. It was the most intricate snowflake she had ever seen.

"Nice drawing." she said, smiling.

"What? Oh… Thank you." he said.

"Is Winter your favorite season?" she asked.

"Not really," he said. "I just like the snowflakes. Each one is different. Kind of like people."

_That would explain it_, she thought. She placed her hand on the tree trunk.

"What about Spring?" she said.

"Yes, I prefer that one."

Rayne smiled and focused on the tree. With all her heart she willed flowers to grow on the bark of the tree. Slowly little violets began to spread from the point where her hand touched the tree.

She watched as Jackson's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I am the spirit of the Earth. I control the growth of the plants all around us." she said.

"That's not possible." said Jackson as he took a step backwards.

"And yet it is." she said.

As she spoke she noticed an unnatural darkness was slowly creeping through the forest toward them. She looked at Jackson and judging by his expression, he saw it too.

"Are you doing that too?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"No." she said. Suddenly she got a very bad feeling. "You should go home."

He didn't need telling twice. Despite his desire to protect Rayne he knew she was right. He turned around and headed back to his village at a run.

The darkness chased him through the trees right up to the edge of his village. As he reached the first houses he could see it receding back into the forest. Then he heard it. A blood curdling scream.

It had come from the forest and he was about to go back when a bright golden light shone through the trees. The light washed over him and somehow he knew it would be too little too late.

Rayne was gone.

* * *

Back in the present Rayne slowly opened her eyes. What she saw before her was quite different than the forest of her memory. She could tell she was in a small room that had a large window at one end. The walls were covered with shelves containing every book and toy imaginable. She turned her head to the left and saw something that made her smile.

Jack Frost was sitting in a chair, his head lolling on his chest and his staff still in his hand even though he was asleep.

She giggled as she sat up. That seemed to jolt Jack awake because she heard his staff fall to the floor.

"Rayne." he said. "Are you-"

She reached out with two fingers and placed them on his lips to silence him.

"I'm fine," she said. "I remember everything now."

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too confusing for you... Anyway it could be a while before I get the next chapter done, I only just started it a few days ago and it's going to be a tough one... But I hope you liked this chapter :) Can you guess who Rayne was talking to? Or maybe even what happened to her?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update... But this chapter was really hard to write and I wanted it to more or less explain what happened in the last chapter... Because even I found that chapter a little confusing at times... So anyway, here you go... No Copyright Infringement is intended. **

* * *

Rayne shifted on the bed, stretching her arms and legs, trying to get comfortable. Her whole body was stiff like she hadn't moved in a very long time. _Which I probably haven't_, she thought. She felt something cold next to her right hand.

She looked down and saw it was the bracelet. She picked it up, brought it up to her face and examined it. She loved how all the little gem stones sparkled in the sunlight streaming in from the window. As she went to put the bracelet on her wrist, she heard a sharp intake of breath come from Jack.

"Do you think it's a good idea to wear that?" he asked.

Rayne giggled. The concerned expression on Jack's face somehow didn't seem to fit him. Smiling she said,

"Yes I do. I have a feeling the bracelet was somehow connected to me. And now that my memories have been returned to me, nothing bad will happen if I wear it."

"Ok… But don't expect me to carry you if you pass out again." said Jack.

She knew he was serious. Another thought occurred to her and she was surprised she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Jack," she said tentatively. "How long was I out?"

Jack sighed. "This is the third day since we arrived at the North Pole."

Rayne was shocked. She had been unconscious for almost three days. She couldn't begin to imagine what Jack and North had gone through. They must have been sick with worry, wondering if she would ever wake up again.

She looked deep into Jack's bright blue eyes. In them she saw relief tinged with fear and doubt. She knew that despite the evidence that lay before him, Jack was questioning whether she really was alright.

Pulling the blankets off herself, she swung her legs out and placed her feet on the floor to stand up. She was about to take a step toward the door when she felt an icy hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Jack standing just inches behind her.

"I'm sorry if I sound harsh." he said, not quite meeting her eyes. "I really am glad you're ok."

"I know," she said. She took his hand in her's and squeezed it trying to comfort him. "Let's go find North, shall we?"

With that she turned back toward the door. She hoped they could find North quickly in his maze of a workshop because she wanted his opinion on her last memory.

Just as she reached the door it burst open. Rayne stood dazed with her hand outstretched toward the doorknob. As she got over the initial shock she realized there was a large someone standing in the doorway. That someone wasn't North, he wasn't even human.

"Rayne?" said the giant rabbit. His Australian accent only accentuated the joy and surprise in his voice.

"Bunny!" shouted Rayne as she ran toward him. She hugged him with all her might.

This giant rabbit was of course E. Aster Bunnymund or more commonly known as the Easter Bunny.

"How is this possible?" asked Bunnymund. He released Rayne from their hug. He stood bewildered before her, still blocking the door.

"I have a theory," said Rayne, thoughtfully. "But we need to find North first."

* * *

The walk through the workshop was shorter than the last. Most likely because the room they were in wasn't that far away from North's Inventing room. They wagered he would be there because it was a nice place for thinking and his favorite place to be.

Before long they were standing in front of the door, only this time Rayne knocked. The same scrapping of chairs and shuffling of boots along the floor met their ears. Then the door swung open and North greeted them warmly.

"So my dear," said North and everyone entered the room. "How is it you are awake?"

"Well as I just told Bunny, I have a theory." said Rayne as she walked over to the window. She sat down on the ledge with her back to the window, allowing the sun to radiate over her.

"And this theory would be?" asked Jack. He twirled his staff in his hands.

"It's a little hard to explain," she said. "Buy what I can best guess is that when I died there was such a large burst of energy that not all of it returned to the Earth. Some of it was captured by my bracelet, that being mainly my memories. And when I touched the bracelet the energy was returned to me with such force it overloaded my whole system. That's why I passed out."

"If that was it, why were you out for so long?" said Jack.

"The energy had to circulate through my body didn't it? And my memories were unblocked all at once so I had to filter through them," said Rayne. "Most of them flew by me, like I was standing on a busy street just watching cars go by. Except for the very last one. That one unfolded slowly enough for me to watch. I now know how I died."

"How was that?" asked Bunnymund.

"Pitch got me. He attacked me as I was flying back to the North Pole." she said. "I should have felt him coming but I was distracted and deep in thought. For I had just met a very interesting boy. A boy who could see me."

She jumped into telling them about her last memory. She explained how she had been both a part of it and separated from it at the same time. She told them about the boy named Jackson and how fascinating she had found him. She remembered she had spied on him many times but that was the first time they had spoken. She explained to them how utterly shocked she was to learn that he could see her.

As she recounted that memory, she also thought about it. She could picture the boy so clearly in her mind. His brown hair and that certain sparkle in his eyes when he had smiled. The more she thought about him the more something else occurred to her.

She looked at Jack. Studying him, comparing him to her memory of the boy. She noticed that except for the obvious differences (the color of his hair, eyes and skin were different) Jack and the boy could be twins. Then a crazy thought occurred to her. Could they be the same person?

* * *

**And I'm sorry about this one being a "cliff-hanger" but when I wrote it, it was longer. Though, I soon realized that I had changed topics and tones... So you might find that this chapter sort of "bleeds" into the next one... I will have that one up as soon as I can...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack," said Rayne, cocking her head to one side. "How long have you been 'Jack Frost'?"

"300 years or so." he said. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it's just that you look an awful lot like the boy I met right before I died." said Rayne.

The room fell silent. North and Bunnymund looked at each other and then at Jack, both of them were lost for words. Rayne kept her gaze on Jack, watching for his reaction.

Jack, however, was desperately searching his memories. When he had gotten his memories back they had helped him find who he was. He couldn't remember ever meeting Rayne in his human life.

"You don't think I could be that boy, do you?" he said.

"Yes I do." said Rayne. "The more I go over it in my mind, the more it makes sense to me."

"But I have no memory of ever meeting you except for the other day." said Jack.

"Well then it would seem that I had more power than I thought." said Rayne, seriously. "Not only did I have the power to separate my memories from myself. But I also took your memory of me from you in order to protect you from Pitch. That would explain how I could see how I died both from my point of view and as a bystander."

"And if you had the belief in the miraculous naturally, that could have been another factor in why Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian." said North to Jack.

"Maybe," said Jack thoughtfully. "But the focus of our attentions is not me. It's Rayne."

"You're right," said Bunnymund. "Even though we defeated him, Pitch is never truly gone. Fear will always remain and so does Pitch. And if he realizes Rayne's alive he could come after her again."

"Could he ever find her again?" Jack asked North.

"Pitch is smart. He will no doubt have figured out she has come back," said North. "All we can do now is prepare a defensive."

"Prepare a defensive?" said Rayne. "What do you mean by that?"

North sighed heavily. "I mean, we must prepare in case Pitch comes back to kill you again. It's something we should have done long before now."

"And how would you prepare?" she asked. She didn't like the way this conversation was turning.

"Well… We'll have to call Sandy and Tooth here, to let them know you're alive. And the repercussions that could have." said North.

"And we'll have to train you to fight." said Bunnymund.

Rayne jumped down from the window ledge and started for the door. She knew that if they were going to train her to fight, they wouldn't be doing so in this room because it was too small.

"When do we start?" she asked. As nervous as she was about Pitch, she still wanted to fight.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "We can start right now if you'd like."

"Please…" she said.

"Alright," said Jack. He opened the door. "Follow me."

Rayne followed him out the door and onto the hall landing. They walked a long way before Rayne realized they were headed toward an elevator. She guessed they were headed outside but she had no idea where they would end up. She had memories of exploring the Workshop before but even through those she knew it really was a maze and she had never used the same passage twice.

Jack lead the way to the elevator but when they got in, they didn't go down. Instead they went up to the top most level of the Workshop. When they stepped out of the elevator Rayne saw they were in a kind of antechamber. There was a large door at one end. Rayne thought it must lead outside. It didn't take them too long to reach the end of the hallway.

Jack opened the door, stepped through and held it open for Rayne. As Rayne walked through into the outside she was momentarily blinded by the sun. Jack led the way with Rayne slightly behind him.

They walked for a few minutes before Rayne realized they were headed toward a flat ice field. She was pulling her long red hair into a braid as she followed close behind Jack.

Jack stopped so suddenly that Rayne almost crashed into him.

"Jack!? What the hell?" she said.

Rayne finished her braid but realized she had nothing to hold it with. She held the end of the braid with her left hand. Then she brought her right hand over and twirled it around the end. Focusing her power she created a vine out of thin air and made it thread itself around the end of the braid. When she let go of the braid, it stayed together thanks to the vine.

"That was kind of cool." said Jack obviously unperturbed by her last statement.

"Thanks." said Rayne, blushing.

"As you probably guessed I brought you out here because it's a big open space," said Jack. "And there's nothing to break."

"Except for us." said Rayne the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Well yes… But hopefully that won't happen," said Jack.

_Yeah, hopefully not_, thought Rayne.

Jack began walking in a circle around her. Always facing her, Jack held his staff like a barrier between them. Rayne followed him with her eyes, not wanting to lose him. She had a feeling he was trying to catch her off guard.

"The only way I can think of to teach you to fight, is to fight you myself." said Jack.

"Fair enough," said Rayne. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll start." said Jack. He shifted his weight to his right foot and toward Rayne. Then without any real warning he charged toward her, staff pointed straight at her chest.

Surprised though she was, Rayne easily dodged him. Jack switched direction and came at her again. This time she wasn't as prepared to block him. He struck out with his staff and knocked her to the ground.

Rayne jumped back up just as fast and started her own attack on Jack. She kicked, clawed and punched at him but he dodged every advance she made. She was starting to get tired when she saw an opportunity.

She knew that she would have to catch him by surprise so she let him have the upper hand. Then quite suddenly, she grabbed him by both wrists, kicked out one foot and knocked him flat on his back. Before he could get back up, she sat on him with a knee on his chest and both hands on his arms, immobilizing him. She leaned down, putting slight pressure on his chest, her face barely three inches from his.

"Wow…" he said breathlessly.

Rayne smiled. As she did so Jack could have sworn he saw soft golden light radiate from her.

_No_, thought Jack, _it can't be coming from her. It has to be the sun in the sky_.

Jack admired the girl before him. The way her red hair cascaded down her back and that glint of wonder deep within her green eyes. They stayed the way they were for a few minutes before reality sunk into them. Embarrassed, Rayne let Jack get up.

"Excellent." said Jack. "If you can do that to me, then Pitch won't stand a chance."

"Thanks," she said. She could feel the heat of a blush spreading across her cheeks. "What's next?"

Jack thought for a minute. He didn't really want to fight her again. He had a feeling she would only get better with practice and he could only take so much abuse_. Best to move on to the next item on the agenda_, he thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a streak of yellow light headed toward the Workshop and another streak of green not too far behind it.

"Well… I guess we should head back inside." said Jack. "Tooth and Sandy just arrived. And I would imagine they will want to see you with their own eyes."

Rayne nodded. She followed Jack back toward the door they had come out of.

* * *

**There you go... I'm still working on chapter 7 but it could be a while before I get it uploaded... I've had to completely change my "plotline" for this story, so that makes it kinda hard for me to find inspiration for new chapters... I'll have it up just as soon as it gets written... No Copyright Infringement is intended**


	7. Chapter 65: Just a note

**I know that I haven't updated in a while. And I know this isn't the kind of update you were hoping for.**

**I have been working on the next chapter for the better part of 2 months now but I haven't really got anywhere with it.**

**As I said before I had to scrap my original plotline and start over. And that has lead to some unforeseen problems. **

**I keep reading over what I've got so far and keep trying to write something more, but nothing. And if there's anything I've learned from all the years that I've been writing stories it's this… You can't force anything; if you do then it will just turn out like crap.**

**So I'm going to put this story on "Hiatus" for a while. I can't say for how long but I do know I'll come back and finish it.**

**I know where I want to go with this story; it's just getting there that's the problem.**

**-Hearts**


End file.
